


Генерал! К сожалению, жизнь - одна.

by Ryska



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryska/pseuds/Ryska
Summary: После финала VII эпизодаВдохновлено стихотворением И. Бродского, отрывок из которого взят эпиграфом
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 8





	Генерал! К сожалению, жизнь - одна.

Генерал! Я вам должен сказать, что вы  
вроде крылатого льва при входе  
в некий подъезд. Ибо вас, увы,  
не существует вообще в природе.  
Нет, не то чтобы вы мертвы  
или же биты -- вас нет в колоде.(с)

Чужие шаги гулким эхом разносятся по коридору. Постель лазарета горячая, ткань царапает спину, сон уже который час не идёт. Они уменьшили ему дозу обезболивающего, и сейчас он готов убить их за это, хоть и понимает - во благо. Руки беспокойно цепляются за края койки, в углу деловито мерцает огоньками медицинский дроид, а шаги всё приближаются и приближаются, и он с замиранием сердца ждет, когда с тихим шорохом отъедет в сторону дверь в его палату.

Он не знает, сколько прошло дней - сбился еще на шестом. При каждом неловком движении бок начинает покалывать сотнями иголок, и так он понимает - еще не время. Перед глазами в затуманенном сознании мелькают попеременно то образ улыбающегося отца, то сердитой матери, то сосредоточенного дяди. Они мучают его, порой доводя до исступления, и он ждёт ночи, чтобы отдохнуть.

Сегодня он едва не пропускает момент, когда дверь открывается. На пол палаты из коридора падает луч света, и он прикрывает глаза, осторожно переворачиваясь на живот. С легким попискиванием исчезает из палаты дроид, запечатывая за собой вход. Шаги приближаются к его постели, замирая совсем рядом. А потом на взмокший загривок привычной тяжестью ложится знакомая рука - и он резко выдыхает через зубы.

Генерал Хакс присаживается на специально для него приготовленный стул и зарывается пальцами в чужие волосы, прогоняя образы и оставляя лишь легкое тянущее ощущение боли. Теперь Кайло Рен может дышать. Он не знает, как это вышло, что именно вечный соперник помогает ему справиться с внутренними демонами, но он благодарен за эту ладонь в собственных волосах, за тихий голос, который рассказывает ему об обстановке на корабле и о том, через какое время они прибудут к Верховному Лидеру, и за это спокойствие по ночам. Он помнит, кто вытащил его из трясущихся сосен и грязного снега умирающего Старкиллера. Помнит и отблагодарит, как только окрепнет и встанет с этой клятой постели. Не важно, что руководило Хаксом в тот момент - они в любом случае связаны одной целью и оба это понимают. И, может, именно эта связь сделает их обоих сильнее, такими сильными, что в следующий раз Сопротивление не устоит.

\---

Дроиды отпускают Кайло Рена из лазарета на 9 день путешествия, в день прибытия в командный пункт Верховного Лидера Сноука. Визит к Учителю приносит успокоение и облегчение - его обучение скоро будет закончено и Светлая сторона перестанет его терзать. А потом в коридорах он встречает капитана Фазму.

\- Генерал ведь погиб, рыцарь Рен, - говорит она. - Разве вы не помните? - говорит она. - Он успел лишь доставить вас, - говорит она.

Он и правда не помнит. Шею опаляет горячим дыханием. Рыжие пряди щекочут щёку. Генерал ухмыляется за его плечом.

Генерал! Если все-таки вы меня  
слышите, значит, пустыня прячет  
некий оазис в себе, маня  
всадника этим; а всадник, значит,  
я; я пришпориваю коня;  
конь, генерал, никуда не скачет.(с)


End file.
